The present invention relates to a loading and unloading apparatus for use in an emergency vehicle.
When handling invalids or injured persons, caregivers often use a transport apparatus, such as a cot, stretcher, chair, or the like, to transport a patient from a first location to a second location. Often times, however, a caregiver may be required to then transfer the patient to a vehicle, such as an ambulance, airplane, or the like. In most cases, the patient is transferred to the vehicle on the transport apparatus. While loading and unloading apparatuses exist for loading transport apparatuses into vehicles, current loading and unloading apparatuses are often complicated.